Don't Forget About Me
by Luigi4Life
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot with crippled Luigi and Daisy...something small in reality can have much value!


**Hello! I don't know what it is with me and Luigi being injured, but I guess it's okay! Sorry for the looonnggg update time! I was at UCSD for a math and science camp called Tech Trek. Best camp ever! Anyways, I needed to write a one-shot to warm up. My other chapters are coming soon (Pyromania,etc.) !**

Don't Forget About Me

Daisy slowly stroked Luigi's hazel hair as he breathed slowly but gracefully.

The hospital. Again.

His eyes were closed, but he was still awake in some reality. The two tried to stay happy, but there was no use on this sad day. Daisy was leaving to Sarasaland for a week, to help her father with something. Although she was royalty, Daisy didn't dress like it. Instead she looked like a high school girl, wearing a jean dress and an orange ribbon around her ponytail. She tied it loosely, hoping it would stay on.

Luigi's eye flickered open.

"H-hey," he greeted, trying to stay sweet.

"Hi, are you okay?" Daisy tried to make the conversation quick.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Dang, if you land in here on more time then this place might be your new home." She said.

"Heh, I'm used to it." They smiled awkwardly at each other. The sun was setting slowly, but it only reminded Daisy that her plane was leaving soon.

"I've gotta go now," Daisy's eyes filled up with tears, but she'd never cry in front of Luigi. "I-I wish I could stay here with you, especially in this condition...I just don't want to leave..." She turned away. "Please get better, we *sniff* we-" she let a tear go, but he didn't notice.

"I mean, when I get back, we can go back to our old ways."

Luigi knew what she meant. They used to go out for picnics, roller skate, and everything else they could think of. They used to have great times with each other...a week would feel like an eternity.

"I know how you feel," Luigi said, also holding back tears,"I guess being in here so many times brings back the memories."

_The train pulled in quickly as the drunk conductor mumbled something unearthly. He slammed on the acceleration and watched as the citizens parted the way._

_All, except one. _

_The conductor was arrested, and the train was locked up for good. But it could never undo the damage to the bloody, severed body that laid on the ground._

"I'll miss you." Daisy said. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll miss you too," Luigi said, and shut his eyes in pain. Daisy left quickly and jogged outside.

_I miss the days_

_Where we would play_

_Until the night comes_

_We were the best of friends_

_But now we've gone_

_On our own terrible paths_

_One might die, the other will cry..._

_Will you still love me when I'm alone? _

Luigi woke up a short time later, and felt something smooth on his rugged face. He winced and felt it with his fingers, then picked it up.

It was an orange ribbon.

She couldn't of left it there on purpose. She practically ran out of the room in a hurry. It fell off of her hair. Luigi had already wanted to see her again. So he would.

The young man rolled over slowly and landed somewhat softly. He grabbed the IV pouch and rolled out of the door with a determined look and the ribbon secured in his hand.

_Keep going, keep going... _Luigi thought_._

He finally reached the entrance of the hospital. As he slipped past an RN who asked for him to be escorted back to the room.

_Daisy...please wait...for me..._

He wheeled roughly down the stairs and met with the private plane nearby. He spotted a figure wearing a jean-like blue. There were even more guards in black surrounding the fence guarding the takeoff point.

"Excuse me, Master Luigi but-" One of the guards said.

"Please!" Luigi pleaded. "I have something for her, please hold the plane! I-I need to see her one last time." He shuffled in his wheelchair. His eyes were desperate, but strong.

"Ah, fine. But you're not going alone." The guard opened the gate.

"Hello base station please hold the plane I need-HEY!"

Luigi wheeled past the guard and forward to the plane. The sun was almost gone and night fall was starting to set in.

"DAISY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He coughed up a little blood but kept wheeling on. The plane engine had stopped roaring and Daisy was now trying to locate who was shouting her name. She walked down the plane stairs and saw a sitting figure who was waving and coughing up...was it blood?

Luigi rolled so fast that he came upon a rock and tipped the wheelchair over and fell out. His wounds that were bandaged were now bleeding again, and he felt like giving up. But he didn't.

Daisy ran towards him, her hair fluttering everywhere. He crawled painfully, clutching the orange ribbon. She finally saw how hurt he was, and how hard he tried just to give her something this small. The guard had been on his trail the whole way, but he backed away as he saw that a special moment was about to be created.

"Oh my gosh! You need a nurse! O-or a hospital! I just-" Daisy cut herself off as she realized that Luigi was trying to hand her the ribbon. His arm was shaking and his eyes were half-open, half-closed. He was fading away again.

"I'm going to stay with you," Daisy whispered. Luigi managed a smile.

"Don't forget about me," Luigi said, as the sun completely set and his eyes closed with a trail of blood.

**THE RIBBON IS SYMBOLIC PEOPLE! R and R! I'm all about these romantic one shots :/**


End file.
